Semiconductor devices are used in a variety of electronic applications, such as personal computers, cell phones, digital cameras, and other electronic equipment. Semiconductor devices are typically fabricated by sequentially depositing insulating or insulating layers, conductive layers, and semiconductor layers over a semiconductor substrate, and patterning the various material layers using lithography to form circuit components and elements.
Dozens or hundreds of integrated circuits are typically manufactured on a single semiconductor wafer. The individual dies are singulated by sawing the integrated circuits along scribe lines. The individual dies are then packaged separately to form packages. Each package is bonded to a substrate. During the bonding process, the bonding stress between the package and the substrate tends to lower the yield of the bonding process. Therefore, it is a challenge to improve the yield of the bonding process.